Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a fuel supply device for a liquefied petroleum direct injection (LPDI) engine in which liquefied petroleum gas (LPG) is directly injected into a combustion chamber and a start control method of an LPDI engine having the fuel supply device.
Description of Related Art
A conventional liquefied petroleum injection (LPI) engine is configured to inject liquefied petroleum gas (LPG) supplied from a fuel tank into an intake port thereof without gasifying LPG through a mixer, so that LPG burns in a combustion chamber.
In contrast, an LPDI engine is configured to inject LPG supplied from a fuel tank directly into a combustion chamber instead of into an intake port thereof by compressing LPG to a high pressure. The LPDI engine requires a fuel supply technology enabling fuel supplied from the fuel tank to be compressed to a high pressure before being injected directly into the combustion chamber.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.